thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Living Dead (Welfare)
Synopsis Walkers get in Devil's Point, forcing the others to fight back. Plot In the woods, Cara steps out of the trees, seeing walkers go to the fence. She sees the National Guard trucks driving in the distant. "Well, shit." The group begins to run to Lex' house as they hear people scream as walkers hit the gates. Lex opens the door and everyone runs in. Lauren asks what they're going to do. Barbie says they should go find Cara and start heading North. Kayla asks what's in north and Barbie says "Nothing good, it's just better than Texas." Lex says they need to get out of town as soon as they can with walkers right at the gate. While the adults are talking, Taylor, Carly, Autumn, Charlie, Nick, Riley, Brady and Kayla are in another room, talking. Riley asks if anyone wants to play never have I ever. Taylor says that's childish but Carly says there's nothing better to do. They all agree to play. After a few turns, Riley says, "Never had I ever had a crush on a guy." The girls and Charlie put down a finger. Nick notices and asks when he had a crush on a guy. Autumn tells him to calm down. Charlie says he wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. Nick sighs and says he's proud of him. Abby is watching the fences from the door. She gasps as the fences fall. At the fence, a group of walkers surround some civilians, including Lucy and Mike, killing them all. Abby tells everyone it's time to go. They all run to the clearing with the hole in the fence, hearing screaming and gunshots. Edith asks where they go now. From the woods, a walker emerges but it is pulled back and killed. Cara leaves the darkness, revealing herself. Everyone hugs her. She says they need to go now. Ali says he refuses to go with them and tells them he and Charlie are going on their own. Charlie says he isn't going anywhere and tells his grandfather to go screw himself. Ali leaves to the woods. Mandy says she's okay with that and the group runs off. As the group runs, Edith says she doesn't feel safe without a gun and tells Lauren to give her hers. Lauren tells her to screw off. Edith grabs the machine gun and they fight over it until Edith pulls the trigger accidently, shooting Lauren in the stomach and chest. She falls, Edith backing away in horror. She is then grabbed by a bunch of walkers. Everyone runs past but Carly is grabbed, her arm being bit. Karla screams and shoots the walker, helping her sister. Mark tells everyone Carly is going to end up turning. Carly is sitting behind one of the cars, listening to them. As everyone asks who's going to shoot her and kill her, she cries. She walks into the woods. Karla says she's the one who will do it. She walks to find her sister but finds that she left them. Co-Stars *Rowan Blanchard as Carly Ortiz *Aubrey Anderson-Emmeron as Kayla Ortiz *Ashley FInk as Lauren *Stacy Payne as Lucy *Rey Hernandez as Mike Vasquez Deaths *Mike Vasquez *Lucy *Lauren *Edith *Carly Ortiz (Alive) Trivia *As of this episode, the Devil's Point Safe Zone is destroyed. *There would be a time jump after this episode. The next episode takes place another month after this. *Ali Tahir leaves the group. Category:Welfare Category:Episodes